


my lips search for your lips, i'm hungry for your touch

by laminy



Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Polyamory, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21852979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laminy/pseuds/laminy
Summary: After the 6 Underground premiere in New York, Rami and Joe take Ben home to give him a special surprise.
Relationships: Ben Hardy/Gwilym Lee/Rami Malek/Joe Mazzello
Comments: 21
Kudos: 68





	my lips search for your lips, i'm hungry for your touch

“Come on, babe, we’ve got a surprise for you.”

Ben sighs, and his footsteps falter a bit as they walk down the hall to Joe’s apartment. “I can do without a surprise, I think," he says. "I really just want to go to bed. I’m knackered.”

Joe and Rami glance at each other. “Please?” Joe asks, looking back at Ben. But Ben doesn't say anything.

“You can go to bed right after, promise," Rami says. "But I think you’ll really like it.” He glances at Joe again.

Ben frowns, watching the two of them. He’s had a brilliant night, but right now there’s nothing he’d rather do than climb into bed. But fine, he can wait a few minutes, he supposes. And it’s not like he gets to see them all the time. He finally just gives in and shrugs. “Alright,” he says quietly.

Joe turns from where he’s opening the door to his apartment. “Hey, why do you listen to Rami but not me?” he asks. 

Ben rolls his eyes, and then flinches back a bit when Joe suddenly raises his hand to Ben's face. “Sorry,” Ben says, “surprised me.”

“Sorry,” Joe says, smiling. “Just close your eyes then.”

Ben groans softly but he does as he’s told, and then immediately reaches his hand out for one of them to take. A hand slips into his and Ben tightens his grip. It’s Rami’s; Ben can tell by the way his thumb is smoothing over the back of Ben’s hand, like he does when he’s trying to comfort him or calm his nerves. “Okay,” Ben says softly.

“Okay,” Joe says, and it sounds like he’s walking a couple steps ahead of them, into the apartment. “Just keep walking forward. Yes, forward, okay, another step please. And another one.”

Ben shuffles his feet along the hardwood of Joe’s floor, worried that if he takes an actual step he’ll end up tripping or running into something.

“Okay, we’re here, but still keep your eyes closed,” Joe says.

Ben stands there, waiting, and he feels the way Rami’s hand excitedly squeezes his. He turns to Rami, still keeping his eyes closed, but he swears he can feel the way Rami is smiling at him.

“Okay,” Joe says quietly, and Ben looks back in his direction— or at least, where he thinks Joe is. He starts to feel a bit antsy, and he takes a short step, reaching out with his left hand, the one Rami’s not holding onto.

“Oh, someone’s excited,” Joe says, and then Ben feels Rami take a step next to him.

“What is it?” Ben asks softly.

“Just wait,” Rami says gently, but Ben doesn’t want to wait anymore; he wants to know.

There’s a brush of fabric against Ben’s hand, and then he frowns, before he feels a breath of air on his face and then a press of lips to his. Ben flinches back a bit in surprise and opens his eyes, swallowing hard. “Gwil?” he asks.

“Hi, love,” Gwil says, leaning in to kiss him again, reaching up to cup Ben’s face in his hands. 

Ben opens his mouth to Gwil and moans softly, and Rami lets go of his hand so that Ben can reach up to clasp onto Gwil’s waist, pulling him in. 

“How come he never acts like that when he sees us?” Joe murmurs.

Ben pulls back, blinking up at Gwil, feeling a bit dazed. “What are you doing here?” he asks. “You— you can’t— you’re working. You said you were working.”

“I am,” Gwil says, smiling at Ben, “but I managed to get a day off.”

“Just one?” Ben asks. “What? You— Gwil, I—”

“Okay, three,” Gwil says.

“But that…” Ben swallows hard. “You’re here tomorrow then.”

Gwil nods. “I am, yeah. Fly back day after.”

“That’s it, one day,” Ben says. He looks around at Rami and Joe. “One day.”

“We thought one day was better than none,” Rami says. “For your premiere. It’s worth it, Ben.”

“You’re worth it,” Joe whispers, leaning in towards Ben, pressing a quick kiss to his neck.

Ben looks at Joe, and then back at Rami, who’s got a massive smile on his face. “Gwil,” Ben says, turning back to him, pulling him into a hug. “I’ve missed you,” he murmurs, rubbing his face against Gwil’s jumper, trying to bury himself in the fabric. “I can’t believe you’re here.”

Gwil chuckles softly, rubbing Ben’s back, squeezing him tightly. “It’s my pleasure, love,” he says, kissing the top of Ben’s head before stepping back. “Let me look at you,” he says.

Ben blushes a bit, looking down at his suit. “No wonder you didn’t answer my texts,” he says.

“No,” Gwil says. He gives Ben a smile. “You look gorgeous,” he says, reaching out to run his fingers down the front of Ben’s tweed jacket. He slips his hand around to Ben’s lower back, pulling him back in. “How was it?” he asks, giving Ben another kiss.

“He was amazing,” Rami says.

Ben pulls back, nuzzling against Gwil, burying his face in Gwil’s neck, taking a deep breath. “I can’t believe you’re here,” he says quietly.

“I couldn’t miss this,” Gwil says.

Ben nods, and rests against Gwil, letting him take his weight for another few moments before he pulls back. Rami immediately takes Ben’s place, reaching up to draw Gwil down into a kiss. Ben watches Gwil and Rami together, biting down on his lip, and then he turns and grasps onto Joe’s hand, pulling him in. “Thank you,” he says, giving Joe a faint smile.

“Yeah?” Joe asks. Ben nods. “Good,” he says, leaning in to give Ben a quick, but soft and gentle kiss. He wraps his arm around Ben’s shoulders, pulling him in as they watch Rami and Gwil continue to kiss, until Rami pulls back with an excited look on his face.

Gwil walks over and leans down, pressing his lips to Joe’s. “Hi, sweetheart.”

Joe still blushes red a bit when he hears that, and he looks over at Rami and Ben with a bit of an awkward smile on his face. “Hey big guy,” he says, looking back at him. “You made it here alright, then.”

Gwil nods. “I did, thank you.” He looks around at the three of them. “I’m just really chuffed to be here.”

Joe pulls Gwil into a hug, squeezing him tightly. “We’re happy to have you here, big guy.” He gives him another quick kiss and pulls back, looking at Ben. “See? And you wanted to go to bed. Didn’t even want your surprise.”

Ben shifts on his feet, feeling guilty as he briefly looks down. “I— I know you just got here,” he says to Gwil, “and I know you’re only here for a day, but I— I wouldn’t be much fun tonight anyway. I’m dead shattered.”

Gwil reaches out, pulling Ben back in. “You think I’m only here for a shag?” he asks. “Love, I flew all day, it’s almost two in the morning, can we _please_ go to bed?” He laughs softly. “I’m here all day tomorrow, we can do anything then. Right now, I just want to sleep.”

“Okay,” Ben says softly.

“Agreed,” Joe says. “Who’s going where?” He shrugs off his jacket, hanging it over the back of one of the kitchen chairs, and then reaches down, untying his shoes. “Ben?” he asks.

“Guest room is fine with me,” Ben says. “Rami?” he asks, looking over at him.

“I’d love to stay with you,” Rami says, and Ben smiles at him.

“Ooh, I get a whole night to cuddle with Gwil,” Joe says, kicking off his shoes, then running over to Gwil, jumping up into his arms.

Gwil grunts a bit in surprise, reaching out to try to catch his balance, and keep one arm wrapped around Joe. “Was this necessary?” he asks.

“Oh come on,” Joe says, “I don’t weigh that much.” He drops his feet to the floor though, and snuggles against Gwil’s chest. “I just missed you,” he says softly, and Gwil smiles, rubbing Joe’s back.

“I missed you too,” Gwil says. “Come on. Let’s get you ready for bed.” He walks into the bathroom, where he’s already got some of his things out on the counter, followed by Joe.

“Come on,” Rami says, taking Ben’s hand, leading him towards the guest room. He flicks on the light, and finally takes off his jacket as well, walking over to the closet. He grabs a hanger and hangs it up, and then offers Ben the garment bag that his suit came in.

Ben takes it, setting it on the bed, and carefully takes off the jacket. He reaches down, taking off his shoes, then undoes the buttons on his shirt. He shrugs it off, then undoes his trousers, pushing them down. When he looks up from pulling off his socks, he sees Rami standing by the dresser, watching him. “What?” he asks, straightening up.

“Nothing,” Rami says, shaking his head. “Just proud of you.”

Ben snorts, and rolls his eyes, putting his suit into the bag. “I’m not gonna win an Oscar, mate,” he says.

“That doesn’t matter,” Rami says. “You were amazing. All the hard work you put into that movie, even missing the press tour, it paid off.”

Ben looks over at him again, and relaxes a little, nodding. “Thank you,” he says.

Rami walks over and pulls Ben into a kiss, cupping at Ben’s face. “I love you,” he says softly, and Ben nods again, his hands resting on Rami’s waist. 

“I love you too,” he murmurs, kissing Rami again.

“Good,” Rami says, smiling when he pulls back. “Because if ever I find out you don’t…”

Ben laughs, shaking his head. “Never.” He walks over to his duffel bag and grabs a comfy t-shirt to sleep in, pulling it on over his head before walking back to the bed, picking up the garment bag, walking it over to the closet to hang it up. He turns back around, and sighs a bit as he looks at the bed. He hates the idea that he still has to brush his teeth, and floss, and wash up, and god he just wants to get into bed right now. It’s such a pain in his arse. 

“Go on,” Rami says, as if he can read Ben’s mind, “go kick Joe and Gwil out of there. It’s your night.”

“I can wait,” Ben says softly, watching Rami undress until he’s in just his boxer-briefs, which is surprising considering how often he goes commando on the red carpet. Ben bites his lip as Rami walks to the head of the bed, starting to pull down on the sheets, adjusting the pillows. 

Rami climbs onto the bed, shifting a couple times to get comfortable, then holds his hand out to Ben. “Come on, then” he says, “wait with me until they’re done.”

“If I get in that bed, I’m not getting back up,” Ben says, but he walks over anyway, sitting down on the edge. He reaches out, taking Rami’s hand, smiling down at him. “You’re in a good mood,” he says.

“Of course I am,” Rami says, shifting on the mattress. "All four of us together."

“Thank you,” Ben says, and Rami nods.

“Are you guys fucking?” Joe asks suddenly, and Ben and Rami both jump, looking towards the door. “Okay, good,” he says. “I was worried.”

“You think we’d start without you?” Rami asks, smirking.

“I don’t trust the two of you together,” Joe says, slowly walking into the bedroom before he jumps onto the mattress, immediately going to straddle Rami’s hips.

“Oh, right,” Ben says, standing up, “it’s _us_ you don’t trust.”

“Hi,” Joe says softly, leaning down to kiss Rami.

“Hi,” Rami says, smiling up at him. “Did you abandon Gwil?” he asks.

Joe shrugs. “He’s taking forever to floss, I was getting bored.” He kisses Rami again, and then again, Rami settling his hands on Joe’s hips as Joe starts to gently rock against him.

Ben stands there, watching them for a few moments, mouth hanging open, before he just shakes his head. “I need to sleep,” he mutters, walking out of the room, into the bathroom. “They’re going at it like rabbits,” he says to Gwil.

“Already?” Gwil asks, taking the floss away from his mouth. “God, I thought we were going to bed.”

Ben groans, resting his head against Gwil’s arm. “I’m so tired,” he murmurs, and he wishes that Gwil could just pick him up and take him to bed right now.

“Come on, love,” Gwil says, grabbing Ben’s toothbrush, handing it to him. “You’ve at least got to brush.”

Ben groans again and grabs the toothpaste, starting to brush his teeth. Gwil goes back to flossing, and they both freeze and look up when they hear a loud moan from the spare bedroom.

“Oi!” Ben calls out. “Knock it off!”

There’s laughter, and then a loud heavy thump on the floor, and a few seconds later, Joe walks back out of the room, adjusting his shirt, grinning at the two of them. “Sorry,” he says, “just can’t control myself.”

“Do you and Rami want to sleep together?” Ben asks, before shoving his toothbrush back in his mouth.

Joe smiles, crossing his arms as he leans against the doorframe. “Oh, Benny, is someone jealous? I can kiss you too, if you want.” Ben just glares at him, and Joe laughs. “Okay, okay,” he says, straightening up. He steps towards Ben and leans in, kissing his cheek. “I’m going to bed, okay?” he asks, reaching up to gently stroke his fingers over Ben’s cheek. “I love you.”

Ben’s face softens, and he nods. He takes his toothbrush back out of his mouth and spits into the sink. “I love you too,” he says softly.

“You did amazing, Benny,” Joe says. “Okay? You were so good.” Ben nods. “I’ll see you in the morning, okay?”

“Okay,” Ben says, and he briefly closes his eyes when Joe leans in to kiss his forehead.

“I’ll see you in there, Gwil,” Joe says. “Night!” He turns and walks out of the bathroom, and Ben smiles faintly.

“He’s not so bad,” Gwil says, and Ben shakes his head.

“No,” Ben says softly.

They finish up in the bathroom, and then Gwil draws Ben in for another kiss. “You’re alright in there?” he asks.

“You mean with Rami?” Ben asks, smiling. “Yes, he’s awful, isn’t he.”

“I just meant…just the two of you,” Gwil says. 

“We can’t all fit in Joe’s bed,” Ben says. He knows, they’ve tried.

Gwil smiles. “I’d sleep on the floor if you asked.”

Ben shakes his head. “But I wouldn’t ask,” he says. “I can’t believe you flew all the way here for me.”

“I wish I could’ve been there,” Gwil says.

Ben shakes his head again. “I know, but that’s…this is more important,” he says. “I can’t believe I get to wake up with all four of us together tomorrow.”

“Besides,” Gwil says, “I can just watch it on Netflix on Friday, right?” He looks down at Ben, grinning. Ben smiles and rolls his eyes, pulling away from him, but Gwil tugs him back in. “I’m just teasing, love,” Gwil murmurs. “Well, not really, I will be watching it on Friday.” 

Ben rests against Gwil for a few moments longer, and then finally, reluctantly, pulls away. “I think I’m going to pass out if I stay up any longer,” he says.

Gwil smiles. “Alright,” he says. “Go to bed, and _behave_. Don’t let Rami keep you up.”

“I won’t,” Ben says, walking out of the bathroom. “I couldn’t stay up if I tried, so whatever he does, it’ll be while I’m asleep.”

Gwil chuckles, then leans in for one last kiss. “Goodnight,” he says.

“Goodnight,” Ben says. He walks into the spare room, where Rami’s curled up on his side on the bed, looking at him with a smile. “You look happy,” Ben says, climbing onto the mattress. “Joe get you off that quickly?”

“Stop it,” Rami says, pushing himself up. “Are you three done in there?” he asks. Ben nods, and Rami climbs over Ben, winking down at him as he goes. “I’ll be right back,” he says, walking out of the bedroom.

“Right,” Ben says softly. He pushes himself up and tugs at the blankets, climbing into bed. He pushes at his pillows, pulling the blankets up, getting comfortable. The lights in the room are still on, and he closes his eyes against the brightness. He fully intends on staying awake until Rami comes back, so that he can tell him goodnight and that he loves him. 

He falls asleep almost immediately.

\+ + + + +

Ben’s eyes flicker a couple times as he slowly wakes up. He groans softly and his tongue comes out to wet his lips. His mouth is dry; he thinks he must’ve fallen asleep with it open. He pushes himself up a bit and yawns loudly. It takes a second for his mind to clear, and he remembers where he is. Where they _all_ are. He looks over excitedly, then frowns when he realizes that he’s alone in bed. Rami— well, he assumes Rami came back to the room last night, but Ben was so tired, it’s possible that Rami went and stayed with Joe and Gwil instead.

Ben yawns again and pushes himself up, feet dropping to the floor. He takes a second to collect his thoughts before he stands up, and walks out into the apartment. He looks around, expecting to see at least one of them, but there’s no one there. The door to Joe’s bedroom is still closed. Ben frowns a bit, but assumes that Gwil is probably catching up on sleep, so he walks to the cupboard and grabs a glass, filling it at the sink. He drinks it down quickly, and then fills it again when he realizes just how thirsty he really is. He leans against the counter, looking around. He thought for sure that at least one of them would be up. He’s not usually the last to get up but he’s almost never the first. He walks around Joe’s apartment a bit, taking it in, and then he finally just gives up, and decides that if they’re all sleeping, the least he can do is take a shower.

He tugs off his t-shirt, tossing it back into the spare bedroom as he walks by, not really bothering with where it lands, and then he walks into the bathroom. He closes the door behind him but doesn’t lock it, because god knows with his luck the second he’s in there Joe will be banging on the door saying he needs to pee. He turns on the water, letting it heat up for a few seconds as he pushes down his boxer-briefs, and quickly swishes some mouthwash around before spitting it out. Ben climbs into the shower and sighs as the water starts beating down on his shoulders. His head falls forward a bit and he just stands there, letting the water run off him.

He’s not sure how long he’s in there for, maybe he dozed off for a couple seconds, but then he thinks he hears people over the sound of the water. He straightens up and finally grabs the body wash, figuring he needs to hurry it up a bit in case someone else needs to get in there. He’s working it over his stomach when the bathroom door opens and then a second later, Joe’s pulling the shower curtain back.

“Hello,” Joe says, looking Ben up and down.

“Morning,” Ben says. Joe leans in to kiss him, and Ben’s hands freeze, not wanting to reach out and grab Joe while he's covered in soap. 

“What are you up to?” Joe asks.

“Cooking Christmas dinner,” Ben says, starting to rinse himself off. 

“Ha ha,” Joe says. “Gwil and I went for a run.”

“Really?” Ben asks. He blinks some water away from his eyes and looks over at Joe, noticing that yeah, Joe does look a bit flushed and sweaty. He looks good, that’s for sure. “Did Rami go with you?” he asks.

Joe shakes his head. “No, but he had some Skype interview thing, so he used my room. Didn’t want to wake the sleeping beauty!”

Ben nods, then freezes a bit. “Oh shit, sorry,” he says, “you and Gwil probably need a shower then. I’ll just be a tick.”

“No hurries,” Joe says. “Maybe I’ll join you.” He steps back and tugs his t-shirt off.

“And what about Gwil?” Ben asks.

Joe shrugs, pulling off his socks, then pushing down his sweatpants. “He’s talking to Rami about something,” he says. “Besides, somehow we ran the same distance and I look like shit and he barely has a hair out of place.” He steps out of his boxers and climbs into the shower with Ben. 

“You don’t look like shit,” Ben says softly, and Joe smiles.

“Well, I appreciate that,” he says, giving Ben a kiss. He pulls back with a groan, stretching out his arms, and then he grabs his shampoo. “Did you sleep okay?” he asks.

Ben nods, turning to watch Joe wash up. “Yeah,” he says, “thanks.”

“Rami said you were out like a light by the time he went back in there,” Joe continues, and Ben nods again. “That’s okay,” he says. “You deserve some sleep. All that parkour!” Joe starts karate-chopping the air, making noises as he goes, and Ben laughs, watching him.

“Everything about that is rubbish,” Ben says, but Joe continues anyway. Ben laughs again, happy to just watch Joe make a bit of a fool of himself for a few seconds until he calms down and goes back to washing his hair. “Done now?” Ben asks.

“I think so,” Joe says. “That’s enough physical activity for the day.”

“Oh,” Ben says. He nods slowly, reaching up to scratch at his neck, then he swallows hard as he hand trails down over his chest. He looks at Joe, biting down on his lip as his hand moves lower, and he can see the way Joe’s tracking it with his eyes. “So nothing else physical today then?” Ben asks, smirking a bit when Joe looks up at him.

“Oh, uh, well,” Joe stammers, “maybe there might be a _couple_ exceptions, I guess.”

Ben laughs. “And what are our plans for today?” he asks.

“Well, the possibility of dinner was brought up,” Joe says, sticking his head under the water, rinsing out of the shampoo.

“But?” Ben asks, moving out of Joe’s way.

“But we didn’t want to break Instagram,” Joe says. “Think the whole thing might implode if the four of us are seen out together right now.”

“Fair enough,” Ben says softly, reaching to push at a piece of Joe’s hair. “Takeaway then?” he asks.

Joe nods. “I think so, but that’s up to you and Gwil.”

 _Right_ , Ben thinks, frowning a bit. Because Rami and Joe are always in New York, they can always do whatever they’d like when they're together here. His stomach sort of twists and feels kind of heavy when he thinks about it; it’s hard enough being in any relationship, let alone a long distance one. And that’s even before there are four people involved.

Joe looks over at him, a bit of a sad look on his face, like he can tell what Ben’s thinking, and then he pulls him in. “I love you, Benny,” he murmurs against Ben’s neck, and Ben nods, closing his eyes, resting against Joe.

“Love you too,” he says. 

They stand there together for a few moments longer, until Joe pulls back, a faint smile on his face, and he presses a kiss to the tip of Ben’s nose, making Ben smile. “Come on,” Joe says, reaching out to turn off the water. “If someone doesn’t get fucked soon enough I’m going to explode.”

Ben laughs and follows Joe out of the shower, taking a towel. He watches Joe dry off for a couple seconds, and then he quickly does the same.

Joe throws open the bathroom door, walking out into the apartment. “Don’t worry, everybody, I found him!”

“Was he lost?” Rami asks, lifting his head up from the sofa where he’s lying, his legs stretched out over Gwil’s lap. “Sorry, Ben, I didn’t realize. Seeing as how I heard you go in there and all.”

Ben laughs, shaking his head. “No, I’m alright, thanks.” He leans against the counter, thinking a bit about how later he’ll have to wipe up the water that’s currently dripping off him, but he also doesn’t really care that much. 

“You going to shower, big guy?” Joe asks, walking over to Gwil, looking down at him.

Gwil glances over at Rami, who’s smiling, then looks back at Joe. “Maybe later,” he says, tongue coming out to wet his lips.

“Oh yeah?” Joe asks, and Gwil nods. Rami shifts on the sofa, lifting his legs off Gwil’s lap, and then Gwil spreads his legs a bit, patting his thigh a couple times. Joe glances back at Ben, who just waves him on, and then he grips onto where his towel is knotted, holding onto it as he climbs onto Gwil’s lap. Joe wets his lips, smiling at Gwil. “Hi,” he says softly, and Gwil reaches out, moving Joe’s hand away from his towel, tugging on the fabric until it falls open. Joe swallows hard, briefly glancing down, and then he leans forward, pushing his fingers through Gwil’s hair, holding him steady as he kisses him.

Ben swallows hard, watching Gwil’s hands move to Joe’s back, pulling him in as they kiss, and then he looks over at Rami, whose hand is curling into the fabric of his sweatpants, clearly trying not to touch himself already. Rami looks over at him, eyes dark, and then he curls his finger towards Ben a couple times. Ben watches Rami for a moment before he nods, walking over to him. 

“Come here,” Rami says, shifting on the sofa to make room for Ben to fit between him and Gwil. Ben sits down, looking at Rami, who’s smiling at him. “Did you sleep okay?” he asks, reaching out to stroke his fingers down Ben’s cheek. Ben nods. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there when you woke up,” he says, and Ben shrugs.

“It’s alright,” Ben says, and he shifts a bit closer to Rami, trying to focus on him instead of the noises that Gwil and Joe are making beside him, and the way he can feel Joe rocking against him. “I’m sorry I fell asleep last night,” he says, and Rami just shakes his head, curls bouncing a bit.

“That’s alright,” Rami says, “you look sweet when you sleep.” Ben smiles and looks down for a moment, and then Rami’s pushing himself up, settling himself on Ben’s lap. “You were tired,” he murmurs, leaning in to just lightly press his lips against Ben’s, then he shifts and pulls back. “All the interviews and press,” he continues, giving Ben another kiss. “And after just finishing another movie,” he says, moving his hand down over Ben’s chest. 

“Does it really count as a movie?” Joe asks, lifting his head up, lips around red and swollen from Gwil’s beard. 

“What would you call it?” Rami asks, looking over at him. 

Joe shrugs, holding Gwil’s head against his chest, where Gwil’s currently licking and sucking at one of his nipples. “An excuse to get naked,” he says. “We gonna be invited to the premiere of that one too, Benny?”

“Ignore him,” Rami says, looking back at Ben. “He’s just jealous.” He shifts on Ben lap, reaching down between them to start palming Ben through his towel.

“Uh, yeah,” Joe says, “obviously. Did you see the script for that thing? I don’t know how I feel about the _entire world_ getting to see what Ben looks like when he’s fucking someone. And god, the _noises_. Oh, fuck Gwil,” he mutters, looking back down at him. 

Ben’s head presses back against the sofa, and his hands grip onto Rami’s thighs, gasping softly as Rami strokes him through the rough fabric of his towel. 

“I like your noises,” Rami says softly, mouth by Ben’s ear. 

Gwil finally lifts his head up from Joe’s chest, reaching up to wipe at his mouth with the back of his hand. “Do you get fucked in the film, love?” he asks, and Ben looks over at him, shaking his head. Gwil smiles. “Good,” he says. “So we’re still the only ones who know what _that_ looks like.” He looks back at Joe, surging up to kiss him again. 

Rami and Ben both stop to watch Gwil and Joe together, and then Rami turns back, looking at Ben. “I’m gonna take your towel off, okay?” he asks, and Ben nods, shifting under Rami, pulling back a bit so that Rami can reach in between them, unknotting Ben’s towel, opening it. Rami wets his lips and then glances over at Joe and Gwil, who are now watching the two of them, Gwil’s hand wrapped around Joe, stroking him as Joe clutches at him. “Aren’t we the lucky ones,” Rami says, and Gwil nods. Rami turns back to Ben, and then draws him in for a kiss, pushing himself up a bit so that he can deepen it, clutching at Ben. Ben grips at Rami’s hips, drawing him in closer, starting to rock Rami against him. Rami moans, and then pulls back a bit, grasping the hem of his t-shirt, tugging it over his head, dropping it to the floor behind him.

Ben leans forward, kissing Rami again. “What do you want?” he murmurs against his mouth, tongue coming out to lick at Rami’s mouth. 

“It’s what you want,” Rami says, pulling back to meet Ben’s eyes. Ben looks at him confused. “It was your premiere.”

“That’s not fair,” Ben says, glancing over at Gwil and Joe. “It’s— all four of us together.”

“I think we’ll be alright,” Joe says, gasping softly as Gwil continues to stroke him. “Oh,” he moans, “yes, that’s…” He blinks a couple times, clearing his throat. “I think I just need you guys to catch up because if I come this early, alone, I’m gonna be pissed.” With that, Gwil lets go of Joe, and Joe whines. “What the hell was that for?” he asks.

“Don’t want you to come too early,” Gwil says, giving Joe a kiss. “Have you be in a rotten mood all day.”

Rami laughs, and then looks back down at Ben. “Come on,” he says, “I can tell you’re thinking something in there. Tell us what it is.”

Ben swallows hard, Adam’s apple bobbing, and his mouth hangs open just a bit. “I— I wanna eat you out,” he murmurs, and Rami smiles, leaning in to kiss Ben again.

“Yeah?” Rami asks, and Ben nods. “What else?”

Joe reaches out, cupping the back of Ben’s head, pulling him in for a kiss. “You wanna get fucked today, Benny?” he asks, and Ben nods, whimpering a bit. “Yeah, you do,” Joe says.

Rami stands up, pushing down his sweatpants, and of course he's naked underneath, stepping out of them and kicking them off to the side. “Where do you want me then?” he asks, looking at the three of them, who are all staring at him.

“Jesus Christ,” Gwil mutters, and Rami smiles under the attention.

“Uh,” Ben blinks a couple times and stands up, leaving the towel behind on the sofa. “Let’s switch spots,” he says, and Rami smiles at him, rearranging the towel so that more of the cushion is covered, and then he sits down, legs spread. Ben drops carefully to his knees in front of the sofa, and looks up at Rami, wetting his lips.

“We need lube,” Joe says suddenly, and he pushes himself off Gwil, leaving the towel behind on Gwil's lap, and hurries off towards his bedroom.

Ben looks over at Gwil, who’s watching the both of them, cock obviously hard in his sweatpants, and then he looks back at Rami. “Put your feet on my shoulders,” he says softly, and Rami shifts, doing as he’s told. 

“Jesus Christ,” Joe says as he walks back into the living room. “Holy fucking fuck.”

“Joe,” Rami says sternly, before he groans loudly as Ben moves closer to Rami, pushing his thighs back, tongue coming out to lick at Rami’s hole. Rami whimpers, one hand shooting out to clutch at Ben’s hair, the other one curling into the sofa cushion. 

“Good boy,” Gwil murmurs, immediately moving closer to Rami. He wraps one arm around Rami’s shoulders, tugging him close, his mouth by Rami’s ear. “How does he feel?” he asks.

“G— good,” Rami says, moaning, the hand that was on the sofa now digging into Gwil’s leg.

“Is that all?” Gwil asks, leaning in to brush his lips against Rami’s neck.

“Hot,” Rami whimpers, and Gwil nods. “Like— oh god, yes, Ben, unh, he’s—” Rami swallows hard. “ _Right there_ ,” he whispers, and when Ben shifts on the floor, his shoulders push Rami’s thighs even further back.

“You're so open,” Gwil says softly, and Rami nods quickly, mouth hanging open as he pants. “Love seeing you so open,” he says. He looks over at Joe. “What do you think?” he asks.

“I…” Joe trails off, shaking his head a bit. “I think this may actually cause my death.” 

Ben moans, pressing his mouth harder against Rami. He flattens his tongue against him, licking over him, and then sharpens it, pressing the tip against him. Ben pulls back for a moment, taking a deep breath, catching Gwil’s eyes, and then moves back in, pressing wet, open-mouthed kisses over Rami before he starts licking at him again.

Joe tosses his lube onto the sofa, and then starts stroking himself, watching Ben and Rami. Gwil glances to the side, looking at the lube, then looking back up at Joe. “Are you sure that’s enough?” he asks, smirking.

Joe shrugs. “To start,” he says.

“If we—” Rami gasps, then he whimpers a high-pitched little noise that makes his voice break, “I— unh, Ben, Ben, harder, _yes_ , oh god yes—”

Ben moans against Rami, fingers digging into his thighs where he’s spreading them wide, and the vibrations make Rami’s toes curl a bit. “God, I love you,” Ben murmurs against him, groaning again.

“What were you saying?” Gwil asks Rami, reaching out to smooth a couple curls back from his forehead.

“I was—” Rami’s breath hitches and he squeezes his eyes shut, and Gwil laughs softly, looking over at Joe.

“I don’t think he’s up for a chat right now,” Gwil says, and he holds his hand out to Joe. “Come here, sweetheart,” he says, and Joe walks over to the sofa, straddling one of Gwil’s thighs. “Are you feeling left out?” he murmurs, and Joe shakes his head, pulling Gwil in for a kiss. 

“Wish you were naked though,” Joe says, pulling back. “You’re kind of the only one that isn’t, and it’s your dick I’ve gone the longest without seeing, so…”

“So?” Gwil asks, raising his eyebrows. 

“So,” Joe says, reaching down between them, palming Gwil through the fabric of his sweatpants, leaning in with his mouth by Gwil’s ear, “if you want me to suck you off, you’ve gotta get naked soon.”

Gwil smiles, pulling back. He leans in, kissing Joe. “And what if I don’t want you to suck me off?” he asks.

“Then I’d wonder why the hell you flew all the way here from London,” Joe says. He’s mostly joking, but he can immediately see a flash of hurt on Gwil’s face.

“I flew here because I love you,” Gwil says. “I love all of you.”

Ben rocks back, sitting back on his heels, and Rami’s feet slip from his shoulders. Ben looks up at the three of them, mouth red, lips swollen, spit smeared around his chin. He wipes at his mouth again. “We love you too, Gwil,” he says, voice rough, lower than usual.

“I didn’t mean it,” Joe says. “I know why you’re here. I— I know.” He kisses Gwil again, snuggling against him. “I love you,” he whispers, pulling back to meet Gwil’s eyes. “Have for a long time.”

Rami’s still panting a little too hard, still a little too dazed to say much, but he just nods eagerly, grasping Gwil’s hand and squeezing it gently. 

Gwil looks at Joe, and then leans in, giving him a kiss. “Just for that,” Gwil murmurs, reaching between them to grasp Joe’s cock, making Joe gasp against his mouth, “I’m going to fuck Rami instead.” Rami whimpers at that, and they all look at him, Gwil with a smirk on his face. Gwil reaches out, grasping onto Rami’s waist, pulling him onto his lap. “You want that?” Gwil murmurs, and Rami nods. “Did Ben open you up enough for me?” he asks.

“Not yet,” Rami says, shaking his head. 

Gwil reaches out, grabbing the lube that Joe brought out of his room, and pops the lid. Rami moves up on his knees, looking back over his shoulder as Gwil squeezes the lube onto two of his fingers, then grasps onto Rami’s ass with the other hand. Rami shifts on his knees, spreading his legs a bit, and then he groans softly when Gwil presses two fingers against him. 

“Come on,” Rami says quietly, wiggling his hips a bit, “I want it.”

“Yeah?” Gwil asks, and Rami nods. “What do you want?” he asks, slipping one finger into Rami.

Rami makes a quiet noise, shifting his weight a bit again. “Want you to fuck me,” he says.

“With my fingers?” Gwil asks, curling his finger inside Rami, making him whimper and shake his head. “No?”

“With your cock,” Rami says, and Gwil leans up, giving him a kiss.

“What do you think, Benny?” Joe asks, looking over at him. 

Ben blinks a couple times, tearing his eyes away from where Gwil is now fingering Rami with two fingers, his mouth hanging open. “What?” he asks.

Joe laughs softly and then stands up, stepping over to where Ben is still down on his knees. “Come on,” he says, holding his hand out to him, helping Ben to his feet. Joe lets go of his hand and cups Ben’s face, drawing him in for a kiss. “I wanna fuck you,” he murmurs against Ben’s mouth, “is that okay?”

“Yeah, it’s okay,” Ben says softly, nodding. “Want you to.”

“Yeah?” Joe asks. “Come on,” he says, walking by Ben, starting towards his bedroom.

“Wait,” Ben says, turning to look at him.

“They’ll come with,” Joe says, “won’t you guys?”

Rami and Gwil stop kissing long enough to look over at Joe, and then Gwil carefully slips his fingers out of Rami, standing up. Rami gasps and grasps at Gwil, tightening his hold around him. 

“Like that?” Gwil asks, and Rami nods.

“Like how big you are,” Rami says before kissing him. Gwil stops walking for a moment, shifting Rami in his arms, and then he pulls back, walking the rest of the way into Joe’s room with Rami kissing his neck.

Joe’s at his nightstand, grabbing another bottle of lube, and Ben’s already on the bed, legs spread, waiting for him.

Gwil leans down, dropping Rami on the bed, and then he reaches down, grasping onto the hem of his shirt, pulling it up over his head.

“Thank fuck, _finally_ ,” Joe says, looking at Gwil as he climbs onto the bed, settling between Ben’s legs. Joe leans over Ben, giving Rami a kiss, licking at his mouth until Rami moans, and then glances back to watch Gwil undress. “God, I missed that dick,” he says. “Fuck _me_.”

“It’s my turn first,” Rami says, wiggling a bit, pushing himself up towards the head of the bed.

“Yes it is,” Gwil says, climbing onto the bed, moving up Rami’s body. He kisses him, then leans over, kissing Ben. “You alright?” he asks, and Ben nods.

“Never better,” Ben says, looking down as Joe pushes his leg up against his chest, pressing a kiss to his inner knee before drizzling some lube over him.

“God, your ass,” Joe mutters, wetting his lips, looking up at Ben. “You know, I don’t think we talk about it enough,” he says, pushing one finger into Ben.

Ben gasps and groans, pressing his head back against the pillow. “Ab— about what?” he asks,

“How fucking hot you are,” Joe says, bitting down on his lip as he curls his finger. “Like god, I— fuck, I’m lucky.” He shifts, leaning down to lick at the precum on the head of Ben’s cock, then looks up at him. “I’m just saying, people should write poems about your ass."

Ben looks over at Rami and rolls his eyes, but Rami’s a little too distracted by Gwil’s three thick fingers in his ass, curling over and over. His eyes are screwed shut and he keeps making tiny noises, whimpering in short little bursts. Ben shifts and leans over, kissing Rami. Rami immediately reaches out, clutching at him. “How’s he feel?” Ben asks, and Rami just nods eagerly. “Yeah?” Ben says.

“Missed this,” Rami says softly before his voice breaks into a loud moan.

Joe leans over Ben, nudging at his cheek with his nose until Ben turns, looking at him. “Did you need something?” Ben asks, smiling at Joe, and Joe nods, giving him a kiss. 

“Needed this,” Joe murmurs, kissing him again. “All of us, I missed this.”

“Me too,” Ben says softly, reaching up to push his fingers through Joe’s still-damp hair. “Thank you,” he says.

Joe nods and kisses him again. “I just like seeing you happy,” he says, pushing back into Ben with three fingers, watching as Ben’s eyes close and he gasps softly. “Are you happy?” he asks. Ben nods quickly, and Joe smiles, kissing him. “Good,” he says. “Me too.”

Ben smiles, opening his eyes to look at him. “Good,” he says, and he shifts, pulling Joe in closer to him as Joe continues to stretch him.

Gwil pulls back from Rami, and slips his fingers out from him, then taps him on the hip a couple times. “Roll over,” he says, and it takes a second for Rami to listen as he struggles to push himself up. As soon as he’s on his stomach, Gwil is on him, draped over his back, mouth by Rami’s ear. “You want me to fuck you?” he asks, and Rami nods, lifting his hips up a bit, and then Gwil’s hands are on him, lifting them up even more. “Joe,” Gwil says, “do you have a condom?”

Joe nods, staring at Rami for a few seconds, before reaching out, a bit off balance, for his nightstand. He tugs open the drawer and reaches in, fumbling around for a few seconds before taking out a condom. He hands it over, smiling at Gwil. “Did you miss us?” he asks, and Gwil smiles, nodding.

“Of course I did,” he says, giving Joe a quick kiss before carefully ripping open the foil package. Gwil takes out the condom, rolling it down his cock, and then he looks back up at Joe, who’s watching him. “Shouldn’t you be focusing on Ben right now?” he asks, smiling.

“Who, Ben?” Joe asks. “No way, I just fucked him two days ago. I’m focusing on _you_.”

“Goddammit Joe,” Ben says, wiggling his hips. “Would you hurry up already?”

“Oh my god, calm down,” Joe says. He reaches into his drawer, grabbing another condom. “Come on,” he says, pushing at Ben. “I already went for my run today.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Ben asks, sitting up.

Joe grins at him. “Means you’re on top, Benny,” he says. “Gotta make sure Gwil gets a good view, don’t we?” He twists and drops onto the bed, looking up at Ben. “Do the honours?” he asks, holding the condom out to him.

“Yes, yes, ah, Gwil, oh god,” Rami groans as Gwil pushes inside him, hands on Rami’s hips. “Yes, feels…” Rami swallows hard, forehead pressed to the bed, whimpering. “Big,” he whimpers, and then he whines a bit as Gwil draws back, thrusting in harder. “Yes, there,” Rami says, “yes, god yes.”

Joe and Ben freeze, staring at them, hands out, the condom still between them. “Fuck me,” Joe mutters, and then he looks back up at Ben. “Fuck, tell me you’ll make noises like that too,” he says.

“If you do it right, I will,” Ben says, smirking as he takes the condom, opening it and rolling it down Joe’s cock. He grabs the lube and strokes Joe a couple times, then shifts his weight above him. He reaches back, grasping onto Joe, and then raises himself up a bit more, Joe sliding against him until the head of cock catches on Ben’s hole and Ben starts to sink down on him.

Joe reaches out, holding onto Ben’s waist, torn between watching the expressions shift on Ben’s face as his mouth hangs open and his brow furrows a bit, and watching Rami practically biting down on the bedsheets trying to muffle his cries about four inches from Joe’s face. “God you’re pretty,” Joe says softly, reaching out to gently play with Rami’s hair, and Rami lifts his head, panting. “Does he feel good inside you?” he asks, and then he groans as Ben clenches around him.

“Yes,” Rami says, nodding, tongue coming out to wet his lips. 

“He’s so big, isn’t he,” Joe says, and Rami nods.

“Can feel him everywhere,” Rami says, and Joe smiles, kissing Rami, then pulling back to look up at Gwil, who’s thrusting steadily into him, grip tight on Rami’s hips. Rami twists a bit, pushing himself up so that he can look over his shoulder and get a better look at Ben. He rocks back and forth with Gwil’s thrusts, each push in making him jerk forward a bit, his fingers digging into the bed. “Ben,” he says, and then he moans.

“Mmm,” Ben moans, thighs tight as he lifts himself up and down on Joe’s cock, his hands resting on Joe’s, pressing against them. 

“Come on, love,” Gwil says to Ben, leaning over to press a kiss to his shoulder, then straining a bit to press his lips to Ben’s neck. “You can be a little louder than that, can’t you?” he murmurs, pulling back to meet Ben’s eyes. “I need something to remember you by when I’m alone in my flat, and I can’t stop touching my cock.”

“ _Christ_ , Gwil,” Ben groans, and he starts to bounce a little faster on Joe. “Yes,” he gasps, “oh god, harder?”

“You got it,” Joe grits, gripping at Ben tighter, thrusting up into him.

“Yes!” Ben cries, falling forward a bit, hunched over as Joe thrusts into him. “Oh, fuck,” he moans, voice trembling. “Yes, there.”

“Yeah?” Joe asks, and Ben nods eagerly. “Yeah, right there?”

“Yes,” Ben moans, and then pushes his hips back when he feels Gwil’s hand on his ass. He whines softly as Joe’s cock drags inside him with each thrust, and then he cries out loudly when when he feels Gwil’s fingers press against the rim of his hole to feel Joe slide in and out of him.

“Fuck, Gwil,” Joe says, “fuck, are you touching me?” he asks, panting.

“What?” Rami asks, glancing over his shoulder, seeing Gwil’s hand on Ben, but not being able to see what he’s doing. “Oh god,” he murmurs, head falling forward again. “I think I might come,” he says softly. “Joe,” he says, trying to look up, “it’s— I think I might come.”

“Yeah, baby?” Joe asks, reaching out to cup Rami’s cheek, turning his face towards him. “Gonna come without him touching you?”

“It feels so good,” Rami says, blinking slowly, blue eyes a little blurry and dazed. “He’s so— oh god, yes.”

“I wanna see you come,” Joe says, straining a bit to give Rami a kiss. “I wanna hear it, and I wanna see it. Can you come for me?”

“I don’t know,” Rami says, voice soft and rough. “M— maybe?”

“Gwil?” Joe says, looking up to see Gwil and Ben kissing deeply. “Rami needs to get fucked a little harder so he can come.”

Gwil pulls back from Ben, licking at his lips, and then leans down, pressing his mouth to Rami’s back. “Want me to touch you?” he asks.

Rami shakes his head. “Just from this,” he says, moving his hips back against Gwil. “Gonna come from just this.”

“Won’t that be lovely,” Gwil murmurs, licking at Rami’s sweaty back. As he starts to thrust a little harder, his grip on Ben tightens as well to keep his balance, and then he curls his fingers and pushes one into Ben, alongside Joe’s cock.

“Fuck!” Ben cries out loudly, clenching around Joe and now Gwil as well. “Fuck, fuck.”

“What’s he doing?” Rami murmurs, leaning forward to kiss Joe.

“He’s fingering Ben,” Joe whispers, and Rami whimpers at the image. “I can feel it, his finger feels so big, I can’t imagine how stretched Ben feels right now.” He kisses Rami. “How stretched do you feel right now, baby?”

“He’s tight,” Gwil grits, starting to thrust harder.

“Yes, Gwil, oh god,” Rami says, starting to whine a bit. “I think— just like that, just keep like that, _Gwil_ , just there— uh-huh.”

Gwil finally has to let his finger slide from Ben so that he can grip back onto Rami’s hips, keeping pace with Rami’s pleas and moans. “Just like this?” he asks, curling over Rami’s back. “This is all you need?”

Rami nods eagerly, and Ben starts moving faster and faster on Joe’s cock, closing his eyes and losing himself in Gwil’s words as well. “Yes,” Ben pants, “yes that’s it.”

Joe grins over at Gwil, who’s biting down on his lip, watching Ben out of the corner of his eye. “Sounds like you’re fucking them both at once, Gwil,” Joe says. “I think I need to remind Benny of something.” He drops one hand from Ben’s hips, and braces himself against the bed, pushing himself up. He presses a kiss to Ben’s chest, smiling against him. “Benny,” he says softly.

“Yes,” Ben moans, moving his hands to wrap around Joe’s shoulders, clutching him, pulling him in closer.

Joe moves his mouth against Ben’s chest, sucking on his nipple for a moment before he pulls back to laugh a bit, shifting his weight to reach between them, taking Ben’s cock in his hand.

“Oh, god, Joe!” Ben cries out loudly. “Fuck, yes, god.” He cups Joe’s face in his hands, pulling him for a deep kiss, licking his way into Joe’s mouth, making Joe groan beneath him.

“Gwil,” Rami says once, then he says it again. “I’m, yes, I think, oh god,” he moans.

“Come on, love,” Gwil murmurs, pressing kisses over Rami’s back, “god I wanna feel you come around me.”

Rami nods, squeezing his eyes shut. “I think— right there, yes, oh god, _yes_ , I—” His words break into a loud cry, voice rough, as he finally comes, dick jerking and shooting on the bed below him. He whines and whimpers, and then Gwil wraps an arm around Rami’s waist, sitting back on his heels, holding Rami to his chest. “Gwil,” Rami cries out, “god, yes.” He clutches at Gwil’s arm, resting his head back against Gwil, and then Gwil leans in, giving him a kiss. 

Gwil thrusts up into Rami a few more times, licking at Rami’s mouth, and then he drops his mouth to Rami’s shoulder, groaning and biting down as he comes inside him. Rami moans as well, still working himself up and down on Gwil, both of them moaning together. 

“Ben,” Joe whispers, and Ben can’t even open his eyes, “Ben, are you close?” 

“More,” Ben says, “more, I— I’m— wanna come.”

“I love you,” Joe says, and Ben nods, moaning his agreement. Joe closes his eyes briefly, gasping a bit, and then he looks over at Gwil and Rami, watching as Rami carefully lifts himself off Gwil’s cock, falling to the bed. “Love you both,” he says, and Rami manages to give him a smile.

Gwil leans forward, kissing Joe, and Joe moans into his mouth. Gwil pulls back, a string of spit briefly connecting them before Gwil leans in, kissing Ben as well. 

Rami inches towards Joe on the bed, reaching out to grasp onto his arm. “Lay back down,” he says, tugging Joe back towards the mattress. “Lay back down.”

Joe does as he’s told, letting go of Ben’s cock, slowly lowering himself back to the bed, letting Rami lean over him to give him a kiss. Joe moans against Rami’s mouth, and Rami smiles again, reaching out to trail his fingers over Joe’s chest.

“I love you,” Rami murmurs, and Joe smiles up at him.

“I love you too,” he says, eyes glancing up to watch Gwil and Ben making out in front of him, Gwil’s hand having replaced his on Ben’s cock. “Fuck, I’m gonna come,” he says, closing his eyes, pressing his head back against the mattress.

“Good,” Rami says, pushing Joe’s damp hair back from his forehead, kissing him there. “Come in him,” he murmurs, and he leans in to kiss Joe again.

Joe groans, gripping at Ben again, and then as he comes, he briefly bites down on Rami’s lip. “Sorry, sorry,” he pants, pulling back, but Rami just smiles and kisses him again. Joe’s toes flex against the bed and he keeps thrusting up into Ben, not wanting the feeling to ever end, fuck he could stay inside him forever.

“Just you left, love,” Gwil murmurs, pulling back to meet Ben’s eyes. “Are you close?”

“Yes,” Ben says. “Please, I want to come, I—” Gwil kisses him again, and his grip on Ben tightens, and Ben moans, reaching down to brace himself against Gwil, grasping onto his wrist as he continues to ride Joe’s hips. “Gonna— yes,” he moans, head falling forward.

“Good lad,” Gwil says in Ben’s ear, and then he slips his other hand down Ben’s back to grip at his ass, fingertip gently playing at the muscle stretched around Joe, and then Ben falls forward, coming in Gwil’s hand, some of it landing on Joe’s stomach, as he cries out loudly, rocking against Joe.

Joe reaches out, pushing his fingers through Ben’s hair, gently comforting him, and Gwil takes his hand back from Ben’s ass, stroking him a few more times before he lets go of his cock as well, and then he just runs his hand up and down Ben’s back, trying to soothe him.

Rami pushes himself away from Joe, collapsing onto his back, still trying to catch his breath. He throws his forearm over his eyes, smiling when he feels kisses against his ribs. He lifts his arm to see Joe smiling at him, and Rami just laughs softly, putting his arm back down. “I need a nap,” he says after a few moments.

“Fuck me,” Ben mutters against Joe’s skin, still struggling to push himself back up.

“Are you alright?” Gwil asks, and Ben nods, closing his eyes, taking deep breaths. “It’s alright, just rest there.” He looks at Joe. “You okay?” he asks, and Joe nods.

“Amazing,” Joe says, stretching out as much as he can with Ben still on top of him. “You?”

“Can’t complain,” Gwil says, reluctantly climbing off the bed, quickly walking into the bathroom to take off his condom.

“Benny,” Joe murmurs, and Ben manages to lift his head up. “Are you still alive?”

Ben nods, but doesn’t move any further, and Joe smiles, still playing with Ben’s hair.

“Come on, Ben,” Rami says, pushing himself up, shifting on the mattress to rest his hands on Ben. “Let’s sit up,” he says. He puts one hand on Ben’s chest, helping to lift him up, smiling at him. “That one took a lot of out of you, didn’t it?” he asks, and Ben nods, pulling Rami into a hug. “It’s okay,” Rami says, smiling at Gwil and Joe, rubbing Ben’s back. “It’s okay.”

“Sorry,” Ben says, “it was just…” He swallows hard. He reaches down, bracing himself against Joe as he lifts himself off his cock, then manages to move away him from before dropping back down to the mattress.

“I’ll be right back,” Joe says, pushing himself up, leaning in to kiss Ben’s shoulder as he stands up, heading to the bathroom as well.

“Was the finger too much?” Gwil asks, sitting down next to Ben, rubbing his shoulders.

Ben shakes his head, resting his weight against Gwil. “No,” he says, “that was just…all four of us together, I missed it.” He looks up. “I missed us,” he says.

Rami nods, frowning a bit as Ben wipes at his face. “Are you okay?” he asks.

“Just need another shower,” Ben says softly.

“We all need showers,” Gwil says. “Rami and Ben, you want to go first?”

“Let’s go,” Rami says, helping Ben up off the mattress. “Are you sure you’re alright?” he asks softly, walking Ben into the bathroom, where Joe’s still standing in front of the mirror, wiping up a bit.

“You guys okay?” Joe asks, turning to watch them.

“Shower time,” Rami says.

“Actually,” Ben says, “I know this will sound odd, but…never mind.”

“What?” Rami asks.

“I was going to ask if we could bath,” Ben says, “then at least all four of us could be in here together, talking or something. But…it’d be quicker if we just shower.”

“Probably,” Rami says, smiling at him. He leans in to turn the water on, then pulls Ben in for another hug. 

“Gwil and I will clean up while you’re in here,” Joe says. “Don’t hurry, we’ll be fine.” He walks out of the bathroom, and then Rami helps Ben into the shower, guiding him under the water, pressing kisses to Ben’s shoulders.

“I miss this,” Ben says again, shaking his head, and Rami nods, a serious look on his face, grabbing the soap.

“I know,” Rami says sadly, “me too.”

When Ben and Rami get out of the shower, Gwil and Joe are both wearing just a pair of boxers, having tidied up their clothes and towels from earlier. Rami and Ben walk into the spare bedroom, and Gwil and Joe head into the bathroom, Gwil pulling a smiling Joe into a kiss.

When Gwil and Joe get out of the shower, Rami and Ben are on the sofa together, dressed in comfy clothes; Rami is sitting up, with Ben curled up on his side, head on Rami’s lap as Rami plays with his blond hair.

Gwil and Joe head into Joe’s bedroom, drying off and getting dressed. They come out holding hands, and Joe smiles over at the other two. “Who wants what for breakfast?” he asks. “Or lunch, soon, I guess.”

“Let’s just order in,” Rami says.

“And supper?” Joe asks. "More take-out?"

“Let’s go out for lunch,” Ben says, voice partially muffled against the fabric of Rami’s sweatpants.

“Oh yeah?” Joe asks. “Don’t trust my cooking?”

“What are the odds someone sees us?” Gwil asks.

Ben shrugs. “I don’t know,” he says. “I was in Montreal for weeks and no one got a photo of me.”

“That’s because _everyone_ in Montreal is hot as you,” Joe says. “You didn’t stand out enough.”

“I’m also guessing you spent almost every night in your hotel,” Gwil says, and Rami smiles at that, because he knows it’s true.

“Airbnb, actually,” Ben says. “And I don’t care if someone sees us, so what? Four mates going to lunch. Let them all talk about how we’re all so close and how much they love us.”

“Well, we _are_ close,” Rami says, and Joe snorts a bit at that.

“It’s up to Gwil,” Ben says, “he’s the one who’s only here for today.” He pushes himself up, resting against the back of the sofa. “But I don’t want to spend all day cooped up in Joe’s flat because we think _someone_ might see us. Regular couples go out for lunch.”

“Well…” Rami looks over at Gwil, who just shrugs.

“Oh come on,” Ben says, “we’re not going to be shagging on the bloody table.”

“I’d love to go out for lunch, love,” Gwil says. “I’m only here for a day, I’d love to do as much as we can.”

Joe groans loudly. “That means I have to get _dressed_! Come on! Comfy pants! Take-out! Don’t do this to me now.”

“Joe,” Gwil says, tugging Joe in towards his chest, “ _behave_.”

“Ugh, fine,” Joe says, playfully rolling his eyes. “I guess so,” he says. He leans up, giving Gwil a kiss. “But will you spank me later if I don’t?” he asks, and Gwil grips at his ass, smiling at him.

“How are you _always_ horny?” Rami asks. “God, Joe, keep it in your pants. This is why we can’t go out to lunch, you’re going to want to make-out every thirty seconds.” He stands up and holds his hand out for Ben, who takes it. “We’re going to get changed,” he says. “Try to finish quickly,” he says, looking at Gwil and Joe as he walks by.

“Time us,” Joe says, and then he laughs loudly when Gwil wraps his arms around him, squeezing him tightly.

Rami and Ben go into the spare bedroom, and they can hear Joe still laughing, and then moaning, and laughing again as they get changed. They just look at each, amused looks on their faces, until finally they hear the two of them move into Joe’s bedroom.

When Gwil and Joe come out of Joe’s room, Joe wearing the same sweater that he wore to the premiere the night before, Ben just sighs. “You know you own other clothes, right?” he asks. 

“No, I don’t,” Joe says, quickly looking down. “I just own thirty of these.”

“Oh god,” Ben mutters.

“Oh yeah?” Joe asks, reaching out to push at Ben’s beanie. “Are you planning a trip to the North Pole?” he asks. “We’re not even outside yet, how are you cold?”

“I’m not _cold_ ,” Ben says, “it’s part of my outfit.”

“You look like one of the Wet Bandits,” Joe says. “Are we about to get lost in New York?”

“Oh my god,” Ben mutters, walking towards Joe’s door. “Gwil, why did you ever say yes to coming here?” he asks.

Gwil laughs, and just shakes his head. “Uh, in my defence, I was promised a mind-blowing shag,” he says, and Rami grins at that.

“And we certainly delivered on that one,” Rami says, and Joe winks at him.

“I’m sorry, Benny,” Joe says, “you know it’s a nice look. You look hot.”

“Thank you,” Ben says. 

“No like, literally,” Joe says, “physically hot. All the heat is being trapped by your hat.”

Gwil and Rami both laugh, and they walk over to the front door as well, grabbing their shoes and their jackets. 

“Where are we going?” Joe asks, looking around at the other three.

Gwil shrugs. “Don’t know,” he says. “Honestly, I’m not here for the food; someone else can pick.”

“There’s a new Cantonese place,” Rami says.

“I’m in,” Joe says, nodding.

“Brilliant,” Ben nods. He reaches out to grab onto the door, and then before he can pull it open, Joe quickly leans in, giving Ben a kiss. “What was that for?” he asks.

“Nothing,” Joe says. “Just ‘cause I can.”

Ben relaxes a bit, and leans in, giving Joe another kiss. “Love you,” he says softly, and Joe nods, saying it back.

Rami and Gwil smile at each other, reaching out to briefly link fingers before their hands fall back to their sides. “Let’s go then, shall we?” Gwil asks, and Ben nods, opening the door, heading out into the hallway, followed by Joe, then Rami, and finally by Gwil. Joe reaches out to press the down button for the elevator, looking around, smiling at the other three. They’re the only ones in the hallway, and Gwil leans in to give Joe a kiss. Ben and Rami smile at each other, and then the elevator doors open.

There’s a man in the elevator, looking down at his phone. The four them file in alongside him, Ben subtly but playfully bumping against Gwil, briefly sticking his tongue out when Gwil looks at him.

The man scrolls on his phone a bit longer, and then finally looks up. “Hey man,” he says, and the four of them look over at him. “Are you the guy from that _I Am Robot_ show?”

Joe bites down, trying hard not to laugh, but Rami just nods, giving him a polite smile. “Yeah, that’s me,” he says.

“Cool,” the man says, “great show.”

“Thank you,” Rami says, and then Joe makes a noise, and Rami just glares at him.

The elevator doors open and they stand back, letting the man walk out first. “That was amazing,” Joe says, and then Ben starts to laugh as well as they cross the lobby.

“You don’t have to be so mean,” Rami says, and Gwil just shakes his head, a smile on his face. “It's great that people like it.”

“It is, love,” Gwil says, holding the door open for the three of them, and Joe just laughs again as he walks outside. “Joe’s just jealous.”

“Ouch!” Joe says, clutching playfully at his chest. “Hey Gwil,” he says, “did Rami and I ever tell you about the time we were filming _The Pacific_ and—”

“Oh, no,” Gwil says sarcastically, looking at Ben, “ _The Pacific_ , what’s that?”

“Haven’t seen it yet?” Rami asks. “I think that’s a great way to spend our day then.” He glances around and then starts walking in the direction of the Cantonese restaurant, Joe falling in step alongside him.

Gwil pretends to gag and Ben laughs again as they walk beside each other. “Fuck me if they think I flew across the ocean to watch that with them again,” Gwil mutters.

Ben grins, and then without thinking, reaches out to take Gwil’s hand. Gwil gives Ben a sympathetic smile, and a discrete shake of the head, and Ben nods, dropping his hand back down to his side. _Maybe someday_ , he thinks, trying not to pout. It wasn’t like they didn’t know when this started that they’d have to keep it a secret. Maybe if they were just out, if he was only dating one of them. But all four of them together? He knows they’d be lucky to have a career after that, if they didn’t get laughed out of Hollywood. As they continue walking, he tries listening in on Rami and Joe’s conversation, and he can’t quite tell what it’s about until Joe jumps, turning around, walking backwards as he continues talking.

“And _then_ ,” Joe says, looking at Gwil, “Ben’s in this really hot wetsuit, and he like, slides across the deck of this huge yacht and like, flips over the railing!”

Gwil smiles, looking down at Ben. “Is that right, love?” he asks.

Ben nods. “One of the stunts I got to do myself,” he says.

“It was so cool,” Joe says, and then he turns back around, continuing to talk to Rami.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t make it in earlier,” Gwil says. “I would’ve liked to have seen it with you.”

Ben nods. “I know, but it’s alright. I’ll be back in London next week, so maybe you and I can just watch it together.”

“Alright,” Gwil nods. “That sounds lovely.”

“Oh shit, Gwil,” Joe says, turning around again, “your new show starts next week. Fuck! Look at all my boyfriends go,” he says, singing the last couple of words, dancing a bit on the sidewalk. He beams at Ben and Gwil, and then turns back to look at Rami again.

“Right,” Ben says, and Gwil smiles. “Sorry I forgot.”

“That’s alright,” Gwil assures him, “I’m not in the first episode anyway.” He reaches out, picking a stray string from Ben’s beanie. 

Ben briefly closes his eyes, as Gwil’s fingers brush over Ben’s nose, and then he opens them, giving Gwil a faint smile. “Thanks,” he says.

“Any time, love,” Gwil says quietly, looking forward to watch Joe and Rami continue talking.

Ben nods, shoving his hands into his pockets, feeling the slight bite of the New York December weather, looking down as he walks. He only looks up again when he hears Rami make a noise of surprise, stumbling over a crack in the sidewalk. All three of them automatically reach out to steady him, and Rami just smiles around at them all, trying to casually play it off. Joe smiles and pats Rami on the back, and Gwil leans forward, asking if Rami’s alright.

“Yeah, yeah,” Rami says, glancing back at Ben, still looking a bit embarrassed.

Ben gives him a smile, and Rami hesitantly smiles back, before straightening his jacket and looking at Joe beside him. Ben looks around at all three of them, and feels himself relax a bit. Yeah, Ben thinks, so what if they can’t talk about each other on the red carpet, or Rami can’t thank them in his acceptance speeches? It doesn’t change how they feel about each other. And they’re all really fucking in love.

**Author's Note:**

> • this is only my second poly story ever I've never written it with these lads before, so, bit of a learning curve!  
> • I'm actually torn between thinking there's not enough sex and there being too much.  
> • but I did want it to be more than just sex, and show them all very much in love with each other.  
> • I'm sort of unsure about it so I'll just post it and say that I hope you like it!


End file.
